Going under
by sunny-lady-merle
Summary: Eine Songfic der ganz besonderen Art. Traut euch ruhig sie zu lesen, es lohnt sich.


**"Going Under"**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.

Weist du überhaupt das ich hier bin? Weis du überhaupt das ich hier Seite an Seite mit deinen Soldaten… mit dir selbst kämpfe? Hier am gefährlichsten Ort Mittelerde, kreutze ich und hunderte von Menschen die Schwerter mit einer Herrschar von Orks die uns Zahlenmäßig überlegen sind.

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)

Ich merke kaum als mich eins der Schwerter streift, nur kurz schaue ich auf die blutende Stelle. Mit einem lauten Schrei erhebe ich nun selbst mein Schwert gegen unseren Gegner. Es sind nicht nur normale Orks hier, diese seltsame Züchtung auch, Urukai werden sie genannt, sind unter ihnen. Einer steht mir direkt gegenüber. Mein Schwert fährt unterhalb seines Helmes entlang, durchtrennt diesen wie Butter. Einen kurzen Augenblick später kippt er um. Fällt in die Totensümpfe die uns umgeben und wird zu eins der Gesichter die leblos daraus hervorstarren.

Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)

Ich stürze mich wieder in den Kampf. Die Gefühle die ich für dich empfinde, du erwiderst sie nicht und doch kommst du immer wieder zu mir. Ich schicke dich nie weg, denn immer wieder aufs neue hoffe ich das es diesmal kein Spiel ist. Ist es ein Spiel für dich? Vielleicht muss ich nur aufwachen…

Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

Mehr als einmal habe ich dir meine Gefühle offen gesagt. Doch nichts kam von dir zurück, wenn die Nächte vorbei sind dann gehst du wieder dem Alltag nach, als währe nichts gewesen. Doch mich verfolgen diese Nächte, du benutzt mich nur…

Ich hasse dich, diesen Hass bekommen nun die Orks und Urukai auf dem Schlachtfeld zu spüren, wie von Sinnen schlage ich auf sie ein führe sie zu den toten Gesichtern im Moor…

I'm dying again

In jeden von Ihnen sehe ich mich, wie ich sterbe weil du mich nicht verstehst.

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under 

Du nimmst mein ganzes Wesen, mein ganzes Sein ein. Immer wenn du gehst stürze ich in einen tiefen Sumpf, ein Sumpf wie dieser in dem wir uns gerade befinden und für eine gemeinsame Sache kämpfen. Ich versuche diesem Sumpf zu entkommen, doch langsam aber sicher gehe ich unter.

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.

(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)

Wenn wir im weißen Schloss sind und du deinen Geschäften als König nachgehst, weisst du was ich dann tue? Ich stelle mir vor ich währe das an deiner Seite nicht SIE, das du zu uns stehst. Das du deinen Untertanen sagst wenn du liebst und warum. In meiner Vorstellung sind wir es die Seite an Seite das Königreich in den Ruhm führen und wie oft ist es wirklich so… oder etwa nicht? Ich kann es nicht mehr sagen, ich kann kaum noch sagen was wahr ist und was nicht…

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

Ich denke an die Siege die wir nach langen Schlachten zurück nach Gondor tragen. Ich denke an die Nächte die wir dann in dieser Zeit zusammen verbracht haben. Du kommst zu mir… Nacht für Nacht… auch wenn du es nicht tust.

I'm dying again

Ich sterbe, denn du hast mein Herz gebrochen.

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

Einen Augenblick Unaufmerksamkeit, es ist passiert. Ich spüre wie ein Schwert meine Rüstung durchdringt, sie in mein Fleisch eindringt. Es ist ein seltsam dumpfer Schmerz der sich von meiner Brust aus ausbreitet, ich fange an zu taumeln….

I'm...

Ich… ich falle, ich stürtze in die Totensümpfe, das letzte was ich sehe bevor mich das kalte Wasser der Sümpfe umfängt ist wie mein Gegner die Arme mit einem lauten Siegesschrei nach oben reißt … UND DICH… wie du zu mir gerannt kommst…

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under 

Na los schrei, schrei es heraus. Ich kann dich nicht mehr hören, ich sehe dich auf der anderen Seite des Wassers. Deine Augen weit aufgerissen, doch ich bin zu weit weg. Wenn ich jetzt den Mund öffne um zu atmen ist alles vorbei…

I'm dying again

Sterben ist gar nicht so schwer…

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

Ich sinke tiefer in das Wasser der Totensümpfe, ich sehe dein Gesicht über mir doch ich versuchte mich nicht gegen den Sog des Sumpfes zu wehren. Die Geister mit ihren Lichtern kommen näher, sie umfangen mich. Immer wieder rufst du meinen Namen doch ich höre dich nicht. Ich kann es von deinen Lippen ablesen. „Legolas, bitte geh nicht."

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

END


End file.
